The ability to capture a sound signal and/or to reproduce a sound signal is supported by a large number of electronic devices manufactured and used today. Amongst others, two goals foster an ongoing, intensive research in the field of electronic devices, namely, further miniaturization and improved efficiency for longer battery life. The sound subsystem of an electronic device typically needs to meet certain specifications that are largely predetermined by the physical properties of the sound signal to be captured and/or reproduced, such as the frequency range and the sound pressure level (SPL). Sound transducers based on micromechanical constructions offer promising properties with respect to miniaturization and improved efficiency. Some of these solutions propose the use of piezoelectric or ferroelectric materials on micromechanical membranes made from silicon. Due to the piezoelectric or ferroelectric materials, a new material system typically needs to be integrated into the semiconductor manufacturing process for the manufacture of such micromechanical loudspeakers. In contrast, sound transducers based on a capacitive detection/generation of membrane deflection due to a received sound signal or an electrical input signal, respectively, can typically be constructed using materials that are available or compatible with typical semiconductor manufacturing processes.